The present invention relates to an improvement in a removeable partition wall. More particularly, it relates to the support framework, forming the core of the wall, from which gypsum board panels may be suspended.
Removeable partition walls are now widely used in office buildings and the like.
One such wall is disclosed in Canadian Pat. Nos. 1,002,279 and 1,044,870. In this particular wall, illustrated in the Prior Art Figures annexed hereto, a support framework is provided which includes channel-like runners a, b mounted on the floor and ceiling respectively. Extending between these runners are laterally spaced, vertical stud channel members c. Horizontally aligned cut-outs d are formed in the webs e of the stud channel members, through which horizontal channel support members f are extended. Gypsum board panels g are suspended from the horizontal channel support members by suspension assemblies h affixed to the rear faces of the panels.
As shown, the prior art horizontal support members and vertical stud members are generally C-shaped channel members. Each cut-out in a vertical stud member is generally rectangular in configuration and forms horizontal support shoulders i at the base thereof.
To insert a horizontal support member through the aligned cut-outs the member is turned on its side edge, slid through the cut-outs, and then rotated so that the C-channel opens upwardly and its base j seats on support shoulders i. Since, for support purposes, a tight fit exists between the support member and the edges of the cut-out, a strong twist must be given to the member to rotate it into place. This is a somewhat difficult maneuver for the installer and can result in damage to the support member.
When the wall is being assembled, the first gypsum panel is suspended from one upwardly projecting side leg of the horizontal C-shaped support member. There is a tendency for the support member to rotate when loaded on one side in this manner. To overcome this, a stud spacer (not shown) is used to lock the horizontal support member against rotation and to provide stiffening to the vertical stud member. The stud spacer is relatively expensive and its installation complicates the assembly of the wall.